Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 3
by Karboom
Summary: A lighter chapter in many ways introducing a house android.


May 10th 2038

AM 07:30

The moment his update was over, Jonas opened his eyes. The house was quiet, as always in the morning. Some noises outside mixing dogs barking, bicycles ringing, cars, klaxon and rain were animating the neighborhood. Jonas headed towards Myriam's chamber and gently knocked on the door. He heard a little rustling but nothing more. In accordance with his program and Myriam's instructions, Jonas opened the door and walked towards the bed. The sheets were messy, forming some sort of pile with odd shapes. Jonas grabbed the lump that had the highest probability of being Myriam's shoulder.

"Myriam, it is 7:32 am. You are supposed to get up. Your work starts in 58 minutes." he said as he gently shook the shoulder.

"Nnnmm... go away. I need five more minutes."

Myriam often had conflicting instructions in the morning. But she set a very high priority on her evening orders.

"I'm sorry but you asked specifically yesterday evening to be up by 7:35 am today. You have to get up."

"You said it was 32, give me those three minutes." growled the sheets.

"I took in account your usual "negociations". I cannot leave you alone as long as you're not standing on the floor."

The sheets moved some more and a bedhead with dark messy hair emerged from it. Myriam's haircut looked like every strand of hair had decided to defy gravity on its own.

"You're ruthless. Even for an android."

"57 minutes before work."

Myriam had an exasperated sigh and started getting up.

"I'll go prepare breakfast while you take your shower."

"Yeah yeah, thank you Jonas." answered Myriam while rubbing one eye.

Jonas went downstairs and started setting the table in the living room. Fork. Knife. Glass of juice. Cup of coffee. Spoon. And plate. He warmed up a bit of the apple pie he made the day before. He was one of the newest model, an AS500, and one of their new perks was baking recipes. He served it along with two sunny side eggs. Myriam enjoyed these unusual combination for her breakfast. When she took the time to eat it, that is. Jonas covered the plate and waited for his owner.

As usual, Myriam's shower was taking far too long, so Jonas put another thing next to the plate. As expected, Myriam came running down the stairs when she had only five minutes before leaving, rubbing her raven hair with a towel, her police sergeant uniform already on.

She went for the door and stopped.

"Jonas ? Where are the keys ?"

"Right here." said Jonas from the living room, pointing at the keys next to the plate.

Myriam sighed as she came in.

"Sorry Jonas, I really don't have time for this."

"You shouldn't leave without eating, Myriam. Your diet is unlikely balanced when you're at work. Besides, you lost 800 grams since last month."

"Pretty odd for a compliment but I'll take it."

"Myriam." said Jonas in a reprimanding tone.

"Fine ! Just so you lay off with it."

Myriam sat down, her towel still on her head. Jonas revealed the plate and she hungrily started. As she took a juicy bite from the pie, she let out a sigh of content.

"I forgot you had baked some."

"I'm glad you enjoy it."

"But don't pull that house arrest crap again or I'll handcuff you for hindering official police work." she added between two bites.

"It sure would hinder my tasks." replied Jonas.

Myriam quickly finished her breakfast, gulped down her coffee in one go, complained about the coffee burning her throat and rush towards the door, key in hand.

"Myriam."

"What ?! I had breakfast, what more do you want ?"

"Your towel is still on your hair."

"...Oh." she said after looking up.

She threw swiftly the towel at Jonas, unleashing her hair and opened the door.

"Thanks Jonas, you're a gem." she shouted while leaving.

"Good luck on the job, Myriam." he answered before she slammed the door.

Jonas started cleaning the table, waiting for Myriam to come back in the evening, probably to complain about her boss. When he put down the plates in the sink, he noticed he had been smiling without noticing.


End file.
